The current technology nodes enabled by Moore's Law allow semiconductor die to operate at higher clock speeds. An integrated circuit (“IC”) will test at 20 GHz clock speeds as a bare die on a wafer, but that intrinsic clock speed is reduced to clock speeds ranging from 2.5 GHz to 3.4 GHz when the IC is packaged and electrically connected to a printed circuit board (“PCB”). IC clock speed improves to frequencies in the range of 7-7.5 GHz, roughly one-third of the bare dies' intrinsic clock speeds, when the semiconductor die are embedded within a chip stack as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, means that permit a system of electrically interconnected IC chips to operate at clock speeds higher than 7-7.5 GHz or at clock speeds that are significantly greater than one third the value of their intrinsic clock speed is novel, valuable, and absent from the marketplace.